Tout est toujours trop tôt !
by KiwiDeL'Espace
Summary: Ce jour là, tu avais pris la mer. Non, que dis-je, c'est la mer qui t'a pris. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu, comme on s'était jurés de le faire ? Pourquoi es-tu parti si tôt ? Trop tôt. Pourquoi es-tu revenu, si tôt ! (OS retrouvailles Sabo/Ace. Ace est un petit peu OCC mais c'est pas grave. Ace reste Ace.)


Hello les lecteurs, ici l'auteur ! (Cette phrase n'a aucun sens, mais on s'en fiche, pas vrai ?) Je vous présente un OS, qui fait parti des vieux dossiers et que j'ai hésité à publier. Je me suis inspiré de fannarts, et d'une fic anglaise dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. C'est juste INSPIRE alors... C'est pas du plagiat, puisque ce texte est by me.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Oda-sama, mais un jour je ferais un hold-up chez lui...

**Go go go les reviews postez les touuuutes, les reviews !**

* * *

**Trop tôt.**

Ce jour là, tu avais pris la mer. Non, que dis-je, c'est la mer qui t'a pris. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu, comme on s'était jurés de le faire ?

Pourquoi es-tu parti si tôt ?

_Trop tôt._

Je t'en veux **S**abo. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'en veux. Je t'en veux pour nous avoir laissé, **L**uffy et moi, je t'en veux d'être parti trop tôt.

_Trop tôt._

Pourquoi es-tu aussi amorphe, vide de pensées ? Je pensais que tu resterais **S**abo, même après toutes ces années. **S**abo l'intelligent. **S**abo le joueur, le marrant. Notre **S**abo.

Pourquoi as-tu débarqué le lendemain de la Grande-Guerre, le lendemain de _Ma_ Guerre ? Tu m'as regardé comme un inconnu, un inconnu que tu aurais méprisé.

C'est donc cela que tu es devenu ? Un noble riche et arrogant, le contraire de ce que tu voulais autrefois ? Tu t'es caché à nous, tes propres frères, pour être un atout pour les révolutionnaires ? _Un atout ?_ Cela aurait été les mots qui seraient sortis de ta bouche_**, « il aurait été trop tôt »**_

_Trop tôt._

De toute façon, avec toi, tout arrive _trop tôt_. Tu es parti _trop tôt_. Tu nous as laissé _trop tôt_. Tu reviens _trop tôt_. Mon poing vissé dans le mur je regarde tes yeux bleus, auparavant si joueur, à présent si froids et dénués d'émotion.

Mais que t'a fait Dragon ?

Ton regard n'exprime plus rien, tu es un pantin vidé de son âme. Un pantin aux ordres de **D**ragon, celui qui t'as sauvé la vie il y a si longtemps. Tu as délaissé ton rêve pour devenir un pantin. Un simple pantin. Je ne peux plus contenir ma colère.

Quelques mots peuvent-ils te ramener à la réalité ? Ces mots si vrais, si justes ?

_**« Je te hais. »**_

La surprise se reflète dans tes yeux miroirs, mais disparaît bien vite. Décevant, vraiment. J'abaisse mon pied et tourne les talons, te laissant seul.

Un pantin, un putain de pantin.

_**« Ace. »**_

Je me retourne, recroise ton air nonchalant. _Ton air noble_.

_**« Je suis Désolé, Ace, **_dit-il, comme si il annonçait qu'il allait cueillir des pâquerettes.

_**-Sois plus convainquant. »**_

Mon ton était plus froid que je le pensais. Je pars pour de bon, et vais m'enfermer dans ma cabine. Le lit se trouve ébranlé de mon poids lorsque je m'allonge dessus.

Pourquoi avais-je tellement envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi cela faisait si mal ? Bordel, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?!

_C'est trop tôt._

Je venais de retrouver mon frère. Non, pas mon frère, mais son corps vide d'émotion. Le plafond était tellement intéressant que je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer doucement.

Pourquoi mes joues sont-elles humides ? Pourquoi je pleure ?

Les larmes coulent toutes seules, sur mon visage. En colère je le suis, mais pourquoi je pleure ? Ai-je si mal ?

Je me redresse dans le but de me changer les idées, de ne pas être faible, d'arrêter de pleurer. Deux bras m'enserrent soudainement le torse. Tes bras. Un étau de sentiments m'enserre. Je reste inflexible, incapable de bouger.

Comment oses-tu... ?

_**« Tu peux pleurer, tu sais. C'est humain. »**_

C'était la phrase de trop. _C'est humain_. Donc tu n'en es pas un. Je te repousse et me mets face à toi, contenant ce semblant de haine.

_**« Qu'es-tu alors ?! »**_

Tu sembles surpris par ma question, pourtant légitime.

_**« Toujours aussi impulsif.**_

_**-Réponds, **_dis-je menaçant.

La fraternité n'existe donc plus, entre nous. JE suis un inconnu, donc TU es un inconnu.

_**-Un pantin**_, affirmes-tu_**, je suis un pantin. »**_

Lis-tu dans mes pensées ? Ou est-ce moi qui suis toujours le même ? _Non, moi j'ai évolué. _Ce blond devant moi, n'est plus le même. Ses yeux malicieux me manquent.

_**-Tu me manque.**_

Ses mots m'auraient arraché la gueule quelques minutes auparavant. Mais plus maintenant. J'assume.

_**-Je sais, Ace, je sais. »**_

Les larmes se remettent à couler abondamment alors que tes bras me consolent vainement. Ma crise de larmes finies, je ne peux me séparer de toi. Redeviens le même, **S**abo. S'il-te-plaît.

_**« Pourquoi ?**_ Cette question me brule les lèvres alors que je te regardais.

-_**Pourquoi quoi ?**_ Tu fronces les sourcils.

_**-Pourquoi as-tu changé ? »**_

Tu ne réponds pas, levant le nez au plafond, faisant mine de réfléchir. Puis tu te tournes vers moi, les yeux pétillants.

_**« Je te promets, Ace, que je redeviendrais comme avant. Ma tâche est accomplie au sein des Révolutionnaires, ma dette envers Dragon est remboursée. »**_

Tu éclates d'un fou rire en voyant ma tête ahurie.

* * *

Un grand brun ouvrit subitement les yeux, et s'assit sur son lit. Il toucha son visage du bout des doigts, et se rendit compte qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Quel drôle de rêve. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps de rêver de son frère disparu.

Surtout dans ce contexte-là.

Alors... Pourquoi ?

Ace se rallongea en soupirant. Sabo n'était _pas _là. Sabo n'était _plus_ là. Il se rendit compte a quel point ce manque était encore présent.

_**« Maudit rêve... »**_

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement. Un simple chuchotement. Il ne devait plus y penser. Son ventre le rappela à l'ordre.

_**« J'ai faim !**_ dit le Roger junior avant de se lever pour se diriger vers les cuisines, la main passant nonchalamment entre ses mèches ondulées.

Une belle journée commence, et ce n'est surement pas la dernière. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

* * *

Un rire retentit dans la chambre, et une silhouette se faufila sur le pont, puis descendit à terre. Une belle journée commence pour son frère, alors il était heureux.

Heureux qu'il vive avec ses nakamas, avec ses nouveaux frères, il était heureux qu'il ait un père. Il était tout simplement heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas oublié.

Mais il était trop tôt pour se montrer.

_Trop tôt._

Un sourire éclatant lui barrait le visage.

_**« Sois heureux, Ace. »**_

* * *

_Balancez les reviews, critiques compliments (et fautes de frappe aussi) j'accepte tout !_

_Si vous voulez un OS en particulier, il faut le dire._

_J'adore écrire des OS, (surtout sentimentaux)_

_Merci pour votre lecture !_

_Kiwi de l'espace._


End file.
